Vlasynia
|anthem = "A hymn for our nation" |location = Vlasynia within Romania. Capital city of Divellis is shown in purple. Districts are shown in red. Municipalities are shown in blue. Autonomous districts are shown in light red. Autonomous municipalities are shown in light blue. Subject nations and dependencies are shown in green. The Kingdom of Romania in Sarandë is not shown. A detailed, interactive map can be found here |capital = Divellis |largest_city = Divellis |hos_name = 2017-2018; 2018-Present Denis I |head of state = Despot |languages = Vlasynian, Romanian, Latin |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasynian |government = Despotic Monarchy |established = -Independence: December 21, 2017/99 A.G.U -Union with Dartiria: June 21, 2018/99 A.G.U -Dartira declares independence and Vlasynia's independence is restored: August 23, 2018/99 A.G.U |area = 4.4142 km2 1.704332 sq mi |population = 4000 (Excluding subjects and dependencies) |currency = Vlasynian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vl (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = VST (UTC+1:30) Summer (DST): VDST (UTC+2:30) |notes = |web = }} The Despotate of Vlasynia '''(or Vlasynian Despotate) is a micronation, created and ruled by Denis I Vlasceanu. It was officially established on the 21st of December 2017/99 AGU, with the signing of the Official Declaration of Independence by Denis, even though alliances and diplomatic relations were initiated before this. On the 21st of June 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia became a federal subject of Vlasynia-Dartiria and one month later, on the 21st of July 2018/99 AGU, when the United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria was formed, Vlasynia stopped being a federal subject. Also, Denis stopped ruling this individual nation, since he became one of the Presidents of the United Republic. However, on the 23rd of August 2018/99 AGU, after the reformed nation of Dartiria peacefully split from Vlasynia-Dartiria, Vlasynia was restored as an independent nation. Ever since the 8th of January 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia has been a member of the League of Micronations. It is one of the League's founders. As a result, it is part of the League's Security Council (alongside Alimia, Egan, Ticrenium, New Rizalia, United Imperial Empire, Libertia, Agelonia and Laurencia) with Despot Denis having been the League's second President. Between January 21 2019/100 A.G.U and July 20 2019/100 A.G.U Vlasynia was the overlord of the Divellian Union, with the Kingdom of North-East Bucharest and the Grand Principality of Paque as its junior partners. It was succeeded by the Union of Vlasynian States. Also Vlasynia, alongside Libertia, are the founders of the League of Romanian Micronations. Vlasynia is currently the official successor of the Empire of Enok and also considers itself to be the official successor to the Kingdom of Romania. '''History Prelude Sometime in November 2017/98 AGU, Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu from Bucharest, Romania, discovered the existence of an abandoned village, called Alexandru I. Cuza, located about 30 km east of Bucharest, in the Calarasi County of Romania. Once the discovery was made, he immediately declared the desire of owning the village, as well as the territories around it. Then, at the beginning of December 2017/99 AGU, he had the idea of creating a micronation in the area. Denis wanted the national day to be on a special day in December, apart from Christmas Eve, Christmas or New Year. So he decided to create it on the 21st of December, which corresponds with the winter solstice. On that date, he signed the Official Declaration of Independence, which made the Despotate of Vlasynia a fully sovereign micronation. Also, on the 15th of December he assumed the name "Mihai Vlasiu", establishing the Vlasiu Dynasty. On the night of the 20th of December 2017/99 AGU, Mihai wrote the Official Declaration of Independence and the next day he signed it, officially making Vlasynia independent from Romania. Beginning Period On the 8th of January 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia became a member of the League of Micronations (Initially named Intermicronational League, it merged with the Community of Micronations to form the LoMN). It was part of the LoMN's Security Council (Vlasynia, Alimia, Ticrenium, Egan, New Rizalia, United Imperial Empire, Libertia, Agelonia and Laurencia). On the 21st of March 2018/99 AGU, Despot Denis I, alongside President Petru Craciunoiu of Libertia, founded the League of Romanian Micronations. He is the League's current President, while Petru is the League's current Vice-President. S.W.A.B Period On the 1st of June 2018/99 AGU, Despot Denis, together with his father, visited Alexandru I. Cuza and his other claimed territories for the first time. To his disappointment, he found out that a group of people have been legally owning the area for quite some time. Because of that, he wasn't able to assert his control over there so he left. After returning back home, he officially abandoned all of his claims over the village of Alexandru I. Cuza and the surrounding land claims of the Tamaduianca and Manciulesti Forests, as well. As a result, Vlasynia was left with with no Mainland or Capital. This event started the S.W.A.B Period ("S'oul '''W'ithout '''A B'ody" Period) (Romanian/Vlasynian: Perioada "Spirit Fara Corp"). The S.W.A.B Period officially came to an end on the 2nd of July 2018/99 AGU, when Despot Denis went to the Angels' Island/Mill Lake Island (Romanian: ''Insula Ingerilor/Insula Lacul Morii), occupied a piece of land there and also established his new capital: Enok, on said land. '''Vlasynia-Dartiria On the 21st of June 2018/99 AGU Despot Denis I and Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria agreed to unite their nations into one, thus the State Union of Vlasynia-Dartiria was born. As a result, Vlasynia became a federal subject of the larger state, with Denis still being its Despot. Also both Denis and Sweyn Hardeknud became the leaders of the Federal Central Government, assuming the titles of Emperors. On the 21st of July 2018/99 AGU Vlasynia-Dartiria replaced its federal system with a centralized one, made the transition from a monarchy to a democratic republic and changed its name to: "United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria". As a result, Vlasynia and Dartiria stopped being federal subjects and also stopped being governed individually by Denis and Sweyn, respectively. Independence restored, the Vlasyno-Dada War and the 'September Gains' On the 23rd of August 2018/99 AGU, due to internal disagreements of multiple natures, the leaders of Dartiria (Andrei Rusu and Sweyn Hardeknud) decided to split themselves and their reformed nation (the Revolutionary Republic of Dartiria) from the United Republic, thus ending Vlasynia-Dartiria's two-months-and-two-days existence and restoring the Despotate of Vlasynia as an independent nation. On the 26th of August 2018/99 AGU, after having occupied and annexed a portion of the Romanian town of Moinesti, Vlasynia was declared war on by another micronation in the area, called the Dada Empire. After just 5 minutes of fighting, the war was won by Vlasynia and Dada became a Vlasynian puppet state until its dissolution on the 30th of November 2018/99 AGU. On the 1st of September 2019, as a result of a treaty signed with several other Bucharester micronations, Vlasynia gained a large amount of land in Bucharest. This event was known as "The September Gains". On the same day, the protectorates of Tei and Paque were established. On the 24th of October 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia changed its flag. On the 16th of November 2018/99 AGU, the Flodor Protectorate was established. On the 28th of November 2018/99 AGU, both the Flodor and Tei Protectorates expanded their borders, while on the next day they united to form the State of Flodor-Tei. On the 30th of November 2018/100 AGU, the Dada Empire was dissolved. Also the Platan Municipality was established as Vlasynia's second non-autonomous Municipality. TBC The Divellian Union On the 21st of January 2019/100 AGU, the North-East State and the Paque Protectorates transitioned from republics to monarchies, becoming the Kingdom of North-East Bucharest and the Grand Principality of Paque, respectively, with Denis becoming the monarch of both nations at the same time. The resulting personal union came to be known as The Divellian Union, with Vlasynia as the leading nation and the NEB and Paque as the junior partners. On the 20th of July 2019/100 AGU, the Kingdom of North-East Bucharest and the Grand Principality of Paque were merged to form the Vlasynian Protectorate in Bucharest, which is a semi-independent protectorate, in a personal union under Vlasynia. This action dissolved the Divellian Union and led to the formation of the Union of Vlasynian States, The Reformed Intermicronational Confederation Flag and coat of arms TBC Etymology The name "Vlasynia" is composed of two parts: "Vlas" and "-ynia". The term "Vlas" comes from the Vlasceanu Dynasty, the current ruling dynasty in Vlasynia, while the meaning of the suffix "-ynia" is not a precise one. Territories and claims The Vlasynian State is comprised of multiple pieces of land, all of them being enclaved within Romania. There are four main types of administrative-territorial divisions: Districts, Municipalities, Autonomous Districts and Autonomous Municipalities. There are currently the following: * 1 District (Bucharest and Ilfov Territories); * 3 Municipalities (Divellis, Platan and Bucsenesti); * 2 Autonomous Districts (Lipanesti, Milcoiu) * 1 Autonomous Municipality (Moinesti). Diplomatic relations and alliances Recognition Vlasynia-Dartiria is recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * Republic of Istriei * All LoMN members * All NWA members Vlasynia-Dartiria also recognizes the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * Republic of Istriei * All LoMN members * All NWA members * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea (as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea (as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic Vlasynia-Dartiria doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah (as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands (as Republic of the Coral Sea territory) 'Abbreviations and other terms' I.D.R = Individual Diplomatic Relations; These are the kind of diplomatic relations that are established strictly between two distinct nations and are formed independently from any organisation or group. This type of diplomatic relations includes, but is not limited to: alliances, mutual recognition, formal diplomatic interactions; V.S.T = Vlasynian Standard Time V.D.S.T = Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time A.G.U = After the Great Union. It refers to the years being measured according to the New Romanian Calendar (used only in Vlasynia) around the epoch of said calendar (the Great Union Day of 1 December 1918: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Union_Day) Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Micronations in Europe Category:Vlasynia